Transition devices are commonly used in roadways under circumstances in which construction or repair to the roadway is being made. A conventional transition device may include asphalt or other paving material which is shaped into a temporary slope on the sides of the work area. After the road work has been completed, the asphalt or other paving material is removed. The conventional method of applying the asphalt or other paving material may be time-consuming, laborious and expensive.